The Flight of Dragons remake
by rainbow2369
Summary: A 21th century man and his daughter are transported to the world of magic by a green wizard who requires their help to stop an evil sorceress who plans to steal the worlds magic and change the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Once upon a time a world full of magic existed alongside the world of technology, but both worlds were unaware of the other's existence. In the world of magic, people lived in peace and harmony alongside dragons, fairies and all magical creatures. But one day, magic began to vanish from the world almost like a puff of smoke being blown away by wind.

A man with white hair in his sixties wearing a green robe with gold sequences walked around a large open field watching the fairies roam freely in the clear blue sky. His name was Galenth, the Green Wizard who ruled the world of magic as part of the Council of Mages, an organization which acted as the leading figure of the world. He was happily enjoying his day when suddenly, he felt a cold feeling in the air and frowned at the feeling. He attempted to summon his magic, but felt nothing, absolutely nothing. That's when it hit him. Magic was disappearing from the world. Galenth knew something had to be done.

Later in the day at his residence, Galenth sat in front of his wooden desk hands resting against his cheeks and his elbows resting on the table. He was now in a depressed state at the thought of magic being lost to the world. Then, Melissande, Galenth's daughter appeared in the room. She was in her early twenties and had long golden hair reaching to the bottom of her back and wore a beautiful silky golden dress. She approached her father slowly.

"Father, what is the matter" Melissande asked as she stood next to her father looking at him with concern on her face.

"My dear Melissande, magic is fading from the world" Galenth said looking up at his young daughter.

"How can that be?" she asked.

"That I do not know" Galenth replied sadly.

"Well what can we do?" Melissande asked.

"There is only one thing to do. I need you to summon the silver owls" Galenth replied looking at his daughter as she nodded obediently.

"Yes father" Melissande spoke as she walked towards the window, opening it before letting out an angelic hooting sound calling the owls to her. Suddenly, a giant red dragon with orange scales appeared. It was Smrgol, Galenth's oldest dragon.

"Galenth, is it true that magic is fading from the world?" Smrgol asked looking at his master.

"Yes, Smrgol. I'm afraid so" Galenth nodded looking glummer than before.

"I bet it's because of man and its technology. Me and young Gorbash can easily get rid of them for you" Smrgol spoke feeling a little bit of rage build within him. He had never really liked man and its technology that he felt was destroying their world.

"No, it would do no good. My only option is to summon the other wizards from the Council of Mages" Galenth boldly spoke standing up from his chair. Melissande approached him with the owls as they picked up the envelopes from Galenth before heading out of the window to deliver them.

"Father, who are these other wizards? You've never spoken to me about them" Melissande asked curiously.

"Well, the council is run by me, the Green Wizard and three other wizards; Maku, the Blue Wizard, Shang Xiou the Golden Wizard and Leticia the White Wizard" Galenth explained to his daughter.

Meanwhile, the first owl arrived at a huge tower in the middle of the ocean and dropped the envelope in the hands of Maku the Blue Wizard. He was African American with brown hair with a puffy blue hat on top as well as a large blue robe with white sequences all over.

"So, my brother is summoning the council for an urgent meeting" Maku said to himself reading the letter. "Neptune!" Maku called as a blue and purple dragon appeared as Maku stood on his back before riding up into the skies.

Then the second owl arrived at its destination, a giant palace in the sky and arriving in front of Shang Xiou the Golden Wizard handing him the envelope. He was Chinese and wore a tall golden hat with long black hair and wore a shiny golden robe with black sequences. He took out the letter and read it.

"My brother has called us for a meeting of the upmost importance" Shang Xiou spoke as he whistled out to something "Shan Khan!" A giant gold Chinese dragon appeared swiping Shang Xiou away as they headed out of their sanctuary.

And finally the third owl reached its location, a giant crystallized building in the Arctic and arriving in front of Leticia the White Wizard handing over the envelope to her. She wore a crystal tiara with long silver hair and wore a beautiful white robe. She proceeded to read the letter given by the silver owl.

"So a meeting has been called. It is as I predicted" Leticia spoke as she looked to the distance "Ecru!" A giant white dragon appeared sweeping Leticia away as they headed towards their destination.

Back at Galenth's residence, Galenth prepared to head off to their headquarters, the Temple of Purity.

"We once had a fifth member, but she misused her powers and was cast out of the council" Galenth said lowering his head slightly. Melissande embraced her father tenderly.

"Be careful, father" Melissande asked with concern pouring out of her voice.

"I will" Galenth said comforting his daughter as she released him. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door as it slowly opened.

"Master Galenth, Gorbash is ready and awaiting your arrival" An elderly woman appeared from the back door looking towards Galenth and Melissande. She had medium length blonde hair and wore a black dress with a white apron tied around it. It was Katherine, Melissande's lady in waiting and Galenth's advisor.

"Thank you Kate" Galenth replied. Melissande still didn't seem too happy about her father leaving, but gave her a reassuring look "Don't worry, my dear. Smrgol will take care of you" Galenth gave his daughter one last hug before leaving her as Katherine walked up to Melissande.

"Don't worry, Melissande. Your father knows what he is doing" she spoke holding her hand reassuringly.

"I know" Melissande replied with a small smile on her face. Outside, they approached a green dragon shorter and younger than Smrgol. It was Gorbash.

"Where to my master?" Gorbash asked as he lifted his master onto his back.

"Please Gorbash, there is no need for formality" Galenth sighed. Gorbash gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, so where are we off to?" Gorbash asked.

"The Temple of Purity" Galenth asked.

"Right….Where is the Temple of Purity again?" Gorbash asked confused scratching the back of his head. Galenth gave out another sigh.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll point you in the right direction" Galenth spoke. Gorbash nodded as he lifted up into the air towards their destination.

After a few minutes, all the wizards meet up in the centre of the Temple of Purity. Shang Xiou, Maku and Leticia appeared with their respective dragons Shen Khan, Neptune and Ecru by their sides as Gorbash flew in through the open roof of the temple landing on the ground softly as Galenth leaped off.

"Ah, my brothers and sister. It is good to see you again. I thank you for arriving at such a volatile time" Galenth said as he, Maku, Shang Xiou and Leticia sat around a round silver table.

"Yes, I have felt a change in the winds and this change was not good" Shang Xiou exclaimed.

"It seems magic is disappearing from the world" Maku followed with his response.

"It is a troubling situation for everyone in the land, not just us" Leticia stated.

"That's right, and that is why it is time that to take decisive action as to how we should resolve this crisis" Galenth answered.

"What is it you have in mind, Galenth?" Shang Xiou asked.

"Well, I feel that the source of this problem may lie in the heart of..." But before Galenth could finish his answer, as huge dragon appeared at the top of the temple, a dark red and black dragon. It descended to the ground with a huge thud and then a figure jumped off his back. After the smoke cleared, the figure was visible. A young woman in her twenties with brunette hair tied in a bun with a red amulet resting around her neck, a dark red dress with and black translucent gloves. She approached the four wizards who looked at her with disapproval. It was Amana, an evil sorceress whose power matched that of the Council of Mages and ruled her realm on the other side of the world along with her dragon, Bryagh.

"Hello Galenth" Amana spoke looking at the green wizard with a smug grin.

"Amana" Galenth spoke glaring at Amana. Bryagh glared at Gorbash giving a smirk to the younger dragon. Shen Khan, Ecru and Neptune looked on nervously.

"Still sitting around like old codgers I see?" Amana spoke inspecting the other wizards. "Not very surprising" she smugly spoke.

"Should have known you'd be here sooner or later" Maku spoke. Amana gave out a small chuckle.

"Well, you know me by now, Maku. After all I was originally a member of this council. But I am not here to talk about that, I'm here to simply give you some answers" Amana replied. The other wizards looked at her with suspicion.

"What kind of answers?" Galenth asked suspiciously.

"Well, with man bringing in technology to try and compete with magic such as defying gravity with airships or battle armour to fight in battle, it is simply the changing of the times that is the source of your problems" Amana explained surprising everyone.

"So it is true, man and its technology is driving the magic from the world" Shang Xiou spoke.

"That's right. But I have a plan. I intend to obtain all the magic left in this world and create the ultimate realm for magic and give me the ultimate power to control life that will lead this world into its next generation" Amana announced much to the dismay of the four wizards.

"But Amana, that is insane. No one has the right to claim that much power" Galenth shouted.

"Oh, Galenth, you still haven't learn, I don't play by your rules anymore, I play by my rules and there is nothing that you can do to stop me" Amana spoke giving a smirk towards the others.

"You can't do this" Leticia shouted.

"I can and I will. So get ready for the new era that's coming. A change is coming and you better come prepared. Good day" Amana said as she jumped onto the back of Bryagh before exiting with a sadistic laugh. Shang Xiou, Maku and Leticia prepared to unleash their dragons on her, but Galenth stopped them.

"No, let her go" Galenth spoke.

"Why?" Maku asked confused.

"It is forbidden for the magic wizards to fight among each other, even with Amana being a former member. But I know how we can resolve this problem without resorting to Amana's plan" Galenth spoke motioning towards the table using his magic to create a vision which showed a forest and lake with dragons and magical creatures surrounding them. "We must create a realm of magic where all things magical can live peacefully without any threat upon them from the outside and they will be forever shrouded in the mists of invisibility" The vision faded as the other wizards nodded at the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea, but what about Amana?" Leticia asked looking at Galenth.

"Do not worry, sister. I have an idea" Galenth spoke.

"Then please share it with us" Shang Xiou asked.

"We simply need to claim Amana's amulet, the source of her dark powers. So I will inspire a quest to Amana's realm to capture the amulet of Amana" Galenth replied with the other three wizards giving a look of surprise on their faces. They knew Amana's realm was on the other side of the world and that dark magic was the source of the realm.

"But who will embark on such a dangerous quest?" Maku asked.

"I will acquire the services of the infamous dragon slayer; Sir Caius" Galenth suggested.

"And who else?" Leticia asked.

"My dragon, Gorbash. He may be young and naïve, but he is also brave and strong. He can handle it" Galenth replied. Gorbash gave a small smile and a nod in response.

"And who will be the third protagonist of embark on this dangerous quest?" Shang Xiou asked.

"I intend to speak to Antiquity and use his wisdom and knowledge to find who is worthy enough to take on this dangerous journey" Galenth responded. The three wizards then walked up closer to Galenth.

"Well if that is the case, I wish to give this shield; its shell has the power to deflect any magical spells" An aquatic blue shield appeared in Maku's hands as he handed it to Galenth.

"And allow me to present you with this golden flute, its music can put any dragon into a deep slumber" A golden flute magically appeared in the hands in Shang Xiou as he handed it over to Galenth as well.

"And take this healing crystal so that it may ease the pain and injuries those heroes may endure" A large white crystal appeared in Leticia's hands as she gave it to Galenth. With these items, he put them in his small bag he carried around.

"Thank you, these will prove most useful for the task that lies ahead. I will now go to Antiquity and find our third representative" Galenth happily spoke as he went onto Gorbash's back as he headed out of the temple to his next destination while the other three wizards took off on their dragons.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first proper story. It is a reimagined version of one of my all-time favourite animated films 'The Flight of Dragons'.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was night time and Galenth with his faithful dragon Gorbash had arrived at the Statue of Antiquity in the form of a swordsman chiselled out of stone. Galenth walked up to the statue and took out a pocket of dust which he sprayed onto the statue.

"Hear me, great Antiquity. Hear me, solider of destiny. Make yourself present so I may know who shall lead the quest to capture the amulet of Amana" Galenth called. Suddenly, the statue began to glow revealing a blue spirit of the man himself.

"The answer you seek lies in the future, a descendant of the dragon slayer Mortierre" Antiquity spoke with his knowledge and wisdom.

"Mortierre? How interesting. How far ahead?" Galenth said in a surprised tone. Antiquity nodded.

"He lies in the century of the 21th, unaware of his family's past" Antiquity spoke.

"Very well, but how will I recognise this chosen one" Galenth asked. Antiquity handed Galenth a glass bottle with a pink liquid inside. Galenth looked at the tiny bottle before looking at Antiquity again.

"What's this?" Galenth asked with a confused expression on his face.

"A powerful potion. Take this liquid, pour it into the Fountain of Time and you shall find your answer. And now, farewell" Antiquity calmly spoke before his spirit faded back into the solid stone statue.

"How interesting indeed. Let's see who this chosen one is. Come Gorbash, off to the Fountain of Time" Galenth said climbing onto the back of his faithful green dragon who took flight and begin to soar through the starry night sky.

"So how did it go with Antiquity?" Gorbash asked.

"He gave me this potion which poured into the Fountain of Time will reveal our chosen one" Galenth replied looking up at Galenth.

"The Fountain of Time?" Gorbash asked.

"Don't worry, Gorbash. You'll see when we get there" Galenth spoke as Gorbash continued soaring through the air at the normal pace enjoying the breeze of the cold air. A few minutes later, Gorbash and Galenth arrived at a small island in the middle of the ocean which was covered with trees and plants with a huge fountain in the middle of it.

"Here we are, the Fountain of Time" Galenth spoke jumping off Gorbash's back as he walked up to the three layer golden fountain with pure clean water rushing from the top to the bottom at a smoothing rate and engravings surrounding its body.

"Not what I expected" Gorbash spoke looking at the fountain with amazement.

"Nothing is always what you expect it to be. Come" Galenth spoke as he and Gorbash approached the fountain.

"Sure looks pretty up close" Gorbash spoke looking in admiration at the golden fountain.

"Time to reveal our leading man" Galenth opened the lid of the bottle and poured the pink liquid into the water which began to glow revealing a vision of a man in his 30s in a shop. He wore a dark brown coat, white shirt and black trousers.

"There he is" Galenth spoke searching the man's appearance with great interest. Gorbash simply looked on with a confused look on his face.

"That's him? I expected something a bit more bold and brave" Gorbash stated. Galenth looked over his shoulder at Gorbash.

"Well, like I said Gorbash. Nothing is what you expect it to be. Besides, Antiquity claims he is the descendant of Mortierre himself" Galenth smiled looking into the water

"Mortierre? That famous dragon slayer?" Gorbash asked looking at Gorbash.

"Yes, that is him, in the 21th century which is where we need to go" Galenth spoke continuing to look at the rippling water at the man who would lead the quest to Amana's realm.

Meanwhile, in 21th century England, Robert Mortierre was in a shop talking with the shop owner holding a small green statue.

"Yes, this might be worth something" The shop owner said as he took the statue from Robert's hand and observed it carefully.

"Excellent" Robert said with a huge smile. Suddenly the door opened turning his attention to the door.

"Daddy!" A young girl about 10 years of age appeared. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and wore a red coat, beige scarf, white shirt and blue skirt with black sandals. She was Bella Mortierre; Robert's young daughter. The young girl immediately rushed to her father.

"Bella? I thought I told you to stay in the car" Robert asked looking down at her daughter.

"I got bored" Bella said. Robert sighed.

"Kids" Robert spoke as the shop owner gave a small chuckle. "So how much are we talking here?" He asked the shop owner who placed the statue on the counter in front of them.

"Well, by the looks of it, I'd say it was worth about…" The shop owner began to say until he suddenly froze still. Robert looked at him confused.

"Worth about what? Hello?" Robert spoke waving his hand in front of the shop owner, but didn't move a muscle. Robert started to worry as did his daughter Bella.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Bella asked tugging on her father's coat.

"I don't know, Bella. Get back to the car" Robert said motioning his daughter to the door until a puff of green smoke appeared in front of the door blocking their escape. When the smoke cleared, Galenth appeared in front of them with a small smile.

"Greetings" Galenth spoke bowing his head towards them.

"Who are you?" Robert said hiding his daughter behind him in fear. Galenth held his hand up.

"Fear not, Mr Mortierre" Galenth spoke calmly. When Robert heard his surname, he began to wonder.

"How do you know my name?" Robert asked calmer than before.

"My name is the Green Wizard Galenth, from the 14th century. I have come to request your help" Galenth bowed as he introduced himself to the Mortierre's.

"My help? Why?" Robert asked confused as he began to relax more with his daughter standing beside him.

"You are a descendant of the famous dragon slayer Moriterre and chosen by fate to lead a dangerous quest" Galenth replied.

"What? Is this a joke of some sorts?" Robert asked starting to feel a bit annoyed by the green wizard.

"I see you do not believe what you have heard. Well, allow me to show you something you can believe with your own eyes" Galenth spoke as he took the hand of both Robert and Bella and warped them from the civilization of the 21th century and back to the 14th century. The moment Robert and Bella arrived in the world of magic, they were in shock observing their surroundings, magical creatures, old fashioned villages and dragons. They didn't want to believe what their eyes were showing them.

"Wow! What is this place?" Bella asked as she looked in amazement. She felt like she was in a fairy-tale.

"This is the 14th century. Technology is rarely known in the world and magic rules over the land" Galenth smiled looking at the young girl. "Please follow me" Galenth spoke as Robert and Bella followed him as they walked up to Galenth's house to be welcomed by Melissande and Katherine.

"Father! You have returned" Melissande spoke happily as she embraced her father before looking over at Robert. "Who is this?" she asked intrigued by the man's appearance.

"This is the chosen one, the one who will lead the quest to capture the amulet of Amana; the descendant of the legendary Moriterre!" Galenth explained to his daughter who looked at Robert with approvement in her eyes.

"So this is him. Welcome, sir. My name is Melissande" Melissande spoke introducing herself to the 20th century man.

"Robert Mortierre" Robert replied giving a smile to the young woman.

"Nice to meet you" Melissande spoke before realising the little girl standing next to him and gave her a sweet smile "Who is this cute little darling?" Melissande asked bending down to look at the girl from her height.

"I'm Bella" Bella spoke smiling back at her.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Melissande replied. Galenth continued to look on at Bella with a strange look before Melissande intervened.

"Father, what's wrong?" Melissande asked concerned about her father as he snapped out of his trance and turned to his daughter.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing" Galenth spoke reassuringly "Melissande, have you called Sir Caius?" Galenth asked as she nodded in response.

"Yes father. He arrives tomorrow at the crack of dawn!" Melissande softly spoke. Suddenly Smrgol descended to the ground with a small thump that slightly shook the earth.

"Galenth, you have returned" Smrgol spoke bowing in respect to his master.

"Robert, meet my trusty dragon Smrgol." Galenth spoke motioning towards Robert as Gorbash approached him.

"Good to meet you sir" Smrgol spoke in a positive tone which startled Robert quite a bit.

"Nice to meet you" Robert replied as he looked at Smrgol with a surprised look. "Sorry, I had no idea that a dragon could talk" He then turned his eyes to Galenth

"It is perfectly natural in this world. Probably not where you come from though. I'm guessing" Galenth spoke with a small smile.

"No not really. So what is this realm you spoke of?" Robert asked with slight seriousness in his voice. Galenth's smile slowly faded as he looked towards the large red tower in the distance.

"It is a cold, dark and sinister place which wields the black magic this would is afraid of. It is located on the other side of the country led by an evil sorceress named Amana" Galenth explained to Robert looked at him before pointing towards a large red tower surrounded by a red sky.

"That place looks scary" Bella spoke shivering at the sight of the mighty tower.

"Who is Amana?" Robert asked.

"She is the one you need to defeat in order to restore peace to our world" Galenth responded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Robert asked.

"Simple. All you need to do is capture her amulet which rests on her neck. Without it, Amana will be powerless and the war will be ours" Galenth replied walking inside of his house as he picked up a bag from the table next to them "You will be provided with some enchanted gifts that shall aid you on your quest. First, the Shield of Saturn, it's solid shell can deflect any harmful spells that should strike you. Second, the Flute of Heaven, which will put any dragon or creature into a slumber when a single song is played and finally the Crystal of Light" Galenth explained handing over all the magical instruments over to Robert in the bag.

"I see" Robert spoke nervously before remembering about his daughter next to him "But what about Bella? I do not want her involved in this fight" Robert asked. If he was going to go on a dangerous quest, he wanted Bella to be safe at least.

"Do not worry Sir Mortierre. Melissande, Smrgol and my advisor Katherine will take good care of her" Galenth spoke. Melissande walked over to Bella placing her soft gentle hands on Bella's shoulders

"You have my word she will be safe here with me. Besides it will be nice to have another girl in the house" With that, Bella began to smile as did Robert sensing Melissande had a good heart. Galenth started to look at Bella with a strange look again

"She reminds me so much of a young girl I once knew" Galenth quietly spoke under his breath. However, Robert barely heard him and looked at him.

"Galenth?" Robert asked snapping Galenth out of his trance once again.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing" Galenth spoke shaking his thoughts out of his head. "There is one more individual that you need to meet before you leave. Follow me" The group followed Galenth, Melissande, Katherine and Smrgol inside to be welcomed by the landing of the green dragon Gorbash.

"Sorry I'm late Galenth" Gorbash spoke. Bella immediately gasped at the sight of a talking dragon.

"Another talking dragon?" Robert spoke in disbelief.

"Hi, I'm Gorbash" Gorbash happily spoke, but Bella took a step back slightly out of fear. "Oh yes, I forgot. Talking dragons aren't normal in your time" Gorbash thought.

"Sorry about that" Robert replied as Gorbash nodded in understandment.

"Don't worry about it" Gorbash said.

"Gorbash here will join you and Sir Caius as the three representatives to quest for the amulet of Amana" Galenth exclaimed. "He will be your eyes and ears. Heed his warnings well"

"I understand, so when do we leave?" Robert asked curiously.

"Tomorrow morning, where you leave for Amana's realm and the fate of the world of magic will rest entirely in your hands" Galenth explained.

"So it has been decided" Smrgol intervened. "It seems that the quest tomorrow will change everything"

"Yeah, it sounds incredible and those 21th century humans seem alright to me. Will you be joining us tomorrow Smrgol?" Gorbash asked curiously. Smrgol shook his head.

"No Gorbash. Galenth wants me to keep an eye on Melissande" The giant red dragon responded.

"I see" The young green dragon spoke feeling a little disappointed. But then again, Smrgol was quite old.

"Now get some rest. Tomorrow will take its toll on all of us" Galenth spoke as he and Gorbash headed outside to rest up. Unbeknown to them, the evil sorceress Amana was watching them through her magic pool. She gave a slight sinister laugh.

"So that old fool Galenth thinks he can stop me with such pathetic beings. Well, if he thinks this will stop me, he is more of an insignificant fool than I thought he was" Amana smiled as she whistled in the opposite direction "Bryagh!" she shouted summoning her mighty dark red dragon.

"Yes mistress?" Bryagh spoke in a sinister voice walking next to her mistress.

"I want you to pay a visit to dear Galenth and bring back the one called Bella" Amana instructed as Bryagh seemed a bit surprised.

"The young girl?" Bryagh asked. Amama nodded looking back into the pool which showed a vision of Bella.

"Yes, something about her intrigues me and plus it will cause Sir Mortierre to be in a state of distraught and lose his concentration making him easy prey for my minions" Amana laughed. Bryagh bowed to her mistress.

"I understand m'lady. I shall bring her to you" Bryagh spoke before flying off out of the tower.

"Hurry back Bryagh!" Amana shouted towards her faithful dragon before turning her attention to the young girl in the magic pool "Now it's time to see if you are who I think you are little one"

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
